Tragedy and Conflict
by Crystarr
Summary: A brief look at the life and times of a Conflict Guardian and he who would become the last of the Sarafan...the paladin Malek. Finally, the story is completed!
1. Tragedy and Conflict - Prologue

...push....  
  
...push...!  
  
"PUSH!!"  
  
He could hear the words, but he was far too young to understand them, the situation, or indeed anything much at all. He had no concept of what it meant to be born. All he knew was that he was upset at the pulling and pushing, at the unfamiliar sounds and colours, and at the fact that the world had suddenly gotten much larger, and less comfortable.  
  
He felt himself being moved, wrapped in something, and laid in someone's arms. After a few moments, the need to cry faded, and he opened his eyes. Through the rush of unfocused colours, he could see someone large looking down on him. Again, he heard the unfamiliar words.  
  
"My little one. My Malek..."  
  
***  
  
Malek slumbered in his crib, occasionally awaking and staring at the flowers on the nearby window ledge before dropping back into a light sleep. He was dimly aware of activity around him. Two voices, the ones that called themselves "mother" and "father". And then a third voice, unfamiliar to him.  
  
"Aren't you..?"  
  
"Yes. I am Agwain, the Guardian of Balance."  
  
"But what do you want with us?"  
  
Malek sensed a tall figure in light clothes standing above him, gently smoothing a hand over his thinly-haired head. "This one here. A few weeks ago, one of our number was killed, the Guardian of Conflict. Perhaps you do not know how Guardianship is passed on, but when one of the Circle is killed, the Pillar chooses a successor to be born. Destiny has chosen your son to guard the Pillar of conflict."  
  
"But does this mean...?"  
  
"I know what you are about to ask, but the answer is no. He will grow up as the Pillar's protector, and as the Guardian of Conflict, he will be the protector of the Circle also. But he is also your son, and the Pillars will not, indeed, can not, take this away from you. We are not in the habit of snatching children from their parents. But for you, this should be a proud moment. Your son will grow up to be the finest warrior in Nosgoth..."  
  
But the future warrior grew bored with listening to grown-up chatter. He drifted back to sleep, the Guardian's words lying deep in his mind, forgotten. For a time.  
  
***  
  
Malek was six years old, and today was his first day at school. His parents had just disappeared over the horizon, and he looked around the yard. There were children playing games, standing around, eating. All of them seemed to be comfortable in the yard. Malek would have rather been at home with his parents, or training with one of those Sarafan people that visited every few days, teaching him how to fight. He'd never told anyone, but fighting felt strange to him. When he trained, he felt clumsy and slow. The trainers had encouraged him, but he felt he'd never be the warrior that everyone excpected him to be. Except...that time when he'd wandered away from his parents during that trip to the farm. When he'd disturbed a pack of wolves on the prowl. One of them had jumped at him, and he'd never felt so scared in his life. But then his fist had been balled, impacting almost of its own accord into the wolf's skull, and killing it almost instantly. Only one of the rest of the wolves had challenged him, and he had dispatched it with similar ease. As he'd watched the pack run off, he'd felt a strange but comforting presence inside himself. For a moment, he'd felt like he'd been another, stronger person. Though he hadn't told anyone, he'd always wondered about that little incident.  
  
Lost in his daydreams, Malek didn't notice a group of older children approach from behind him. They only caught his attention when one of them grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.  
  
"Looking a bit lost there, kid." The one who grabbed him was a well-built boy, about five years older than Malek, with a sneer on his face. "Well? You dumb or something?"  
  
"No...I was just thinking..."  
  
"Yeah? Well I was too." The boy pointed at the silver seal that adorned Malek's tunic. "I was thinking about you giving me that. Looks like I could swap it for something good down town."  
  
"Sorry, I can't. It's got my family's crest on it, my dad gave it to me. I have a ham roll you could have instead..."  
  
"I have a ham roll!" the boy laughed mockingly. "How about a punch to the face instead?"  
  
Malek saw the boy's fist flying towards him, but instead of fear, a strange calm came over him. He leaned to one side, allowing the fist to pass just to the side of his head. In one, fluid movement, he grabbed the boy's wrist, flipped around, and embedded his elbow into the bully's stomach. His would-be tormentor gave an almost silent gasp, and sank to his knees. He looked at Malek in suprise and rage.  
  
"Why you..." The bully charged at Malek, who sidestepped and delivered a swift kick to the rump. He didn't stop to watch his enemy trip, sensing that the rest of the gang were starting to move in on him. He turned to face them, only to see them suddenly scatter and flee. From behind, he heard his bully swear in angry fear.  
  
Malek turned to see another boy, a year or so younger than the bully but built like a minature knight, holding the bully to a wall, his forearm in the boy's neck.  
  
"I thought I'd told you not to pick on the younger kids, Nathan!"  
  
"Gkkkk...sorry...I won't....again..."  
  
The new boy grinned. "See that you don't. You remember what happened a few weeks back, don't you?" He pushed the bully away, and watched him run before turning to look at Malek. "Not too bad, kiddo. Most of the shrimps around here couldn't throw a good punch to save their lives."  
  
Malek grinned. "Thanks! I train real hard at home!"  
  
"Join the club. The legacy of being a Sarafan son, I guess."  
  
"Sarafan son..?"  
  
"Yeah, only son of a Sarafan general, believe it or not. I'm not quite at Vampire-killing level just yet, but I can handle the rabble around here."  
  
"I've got a teacher from the Sarafan too! It's where I learned to fight, I think."  
  
The older boy looked a little suprised. "Yeah? You a Sarafan kid too?"  
  
"No. I'm Malek."  
  
"Pleasure. The name's Turel." 


	2. Part 1 - New friends and allies

In a large training hall in the Sarafan Stronghold, sounds of battle could be heard. The young warrior, Malek, clashed with with Turel, a bout refereed by another Sarafan knight-in-training by the name of Zephon. Turel thrust forward with his sword, very nearly battering the chest of Malek. Of course, for a training match, they were using blunted weapons, but Malek dodged and countered as if Turel were really out for his blood. He feinted backwards with a swipe from his polearm, then brought the butt of his weapon sharply up, into Turel's armpit. Turel half-spun, caught off guard, allowing Malek to quickly bring the blade on the other end of the polearm to Turel's throat.  
  
"Cease!" Zephon shouted. "Malek wins."  
  
Malek lowered the weapon. Turel wiped his brow. "That was a move and then some, Malek!"  
  
"If I'd missed that, I didn't know what I was going to do. Another minute or so and I'd be dropping to my knees!"  
  
Zephon chuckled. "Not at all. The longest fight the pair of you have had was twenty-nine minutes. This one was only twenty-three."  
  
Turel groaned. "It feels like twenty-three hours. I swear, by the Pillars, my blade has put on weight since we started the spar!"  
  
Zephon became serious. "So, neither of you have met any of the other groups then?"  
  
Malek shook his head. "No. It seems a bit unnerving, going for our first Vampire hunt with allies we've never seen before. I have asked around about the other teams' leaders, though."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The sorceress team is led by Lania. Specialises in an almost unique sort of magic - preconceptive reactions, she calls it."  
  
Malek blinked. "And that means what?"  
  
"She's got this way of seeing something a second before it occurs. Her reactions are sharp enough on their own, with that technique she's apparently able to dodge cannon fire!"  
  
Zephon whistled. "She must be a demon to beat in a fight."  
  
"Doubtless. From what I gather, the Head Sorceress almost burst a blood vessel trying to copy the technique, but she still hasn't got it down. I wouldn't bet against seeing a rivalry develop between the two."  
  
Malek put his polearm in the rest on the wall. "What about the other team of warriors?"  
  
"The leader's a Sarafan wonderkid. He's sure got the knights talking. Goes by the name of Raziel. Apparently, some high-up people are already looking to groom him for general status in the next few years."  
  
Zephon leaned against the doorway, smiling. "A teenage warrior titan and a teenage deadly sorceress. Sounds like we're out of our depth."  
  
"Hardly!" Turel clapped Malek on the back. "Remember, we've got our teenage Conflict Guardian!"  
  
Malek flexed his muscles and adopted a comical pose. "The Vampires of Nosgoth don't know what they're up against! Before the night is out, they shall tremble before the might of...the Teenagers!"  
  
The three young warriors burst out laughing.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, the trio were gathered in a large hall by Zazen, the head of the Sarafan academy, who proceeded to introduce the three groups to each other.  
  
"The first warrior group, we'll call Team A. The leader here is Raziel, and these are Rahab and Melchiah."  
  
Raziel nodded to the other people in the hall. He was dressed in impressive gold-tinted armour, with a large broadsword strapped to his back and a small forearm blade attatched to his left arm. Rahab, a calm-looking man with a silver skull-cap smiled. Melchiah looked a little nervous, and just watched Zazen continue the introductions.  
  
"Team B is the sorceress group. They are led by Lania, and include MeLoom and Neve."  
  
Lania, dressed in a flowing gown of white and red silks bowed her head to her future allies. Neve, brought up by a traditional family, curtseyed. MeLoom, on the other hand, was a pale-skinned girl from a mountain tribe who, unusually for a Sarafan sorceress, had kept her hair. She touched her hairline, her way of greeting her new companions.  
  
"And Team C is led by Turel, and consists of Zephon, and also the new Guardian of Conflict, Malek."  
  
Malek was suddenly aware of several pairs of eyes on him. Evidently, none of the other teams had known he was a chosen Guardian of the Pillars until know. Zizan, ignoring the reactions, continued.  
  
"You know the setup of this exercise, but I'll remind you one last time. You will travel to a site several miles north of Avernus, where a small camp of Vampires is believed to be situated. Thre Sarafan knights will trail you, but will not make their presence known unless you find yourselves in over your heads. You will seek out the camp and exterminate the parasites. Raziel, Lania and Turel will form a council of leaders, and will make the decisions, but this exercise is a team effort, not just how well you follow their orders. Now, you will leave tommorrow. I will let you all get acquainted with each other."  
  
Zizan left the room. For a moment, no one said anything. Finally, Raziel stepped forward.  
  
"People, if we're going to be watching each other's backs in battle, we should know each other first. I am Raziel."  
  
There was a pause, then Turel grinned. "You spoke first. I'd say that makes you the boss here."  
  
"Me? Zizan said just a few minutes ago - this is a team effort."  
  
"I know, just starting conversation. You were the one trying to get us all talking!"  
  
Lania stepped between the two. She spoke sharply, but her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Boys, please. Save your male aggression for the Vampires."  
  
Turel folded his arms and laughed. "That was a low blow, Lania. See if I come to your aid when you yell 'Guard me, brothers!'..."  
  
"The only thing I'll need guarding from are your weakly insults, 'brother'."  
  
The nine Sarafan-in-training laughed, and started to mingle. Malek felt a pair of eyes staring at him from behind. On turning to look, he found himself looking at the mountain girl.  
  
"One of the Circle, then?"  
  
"Yes. The Conflict Guardian. I'm Malek."  
  
"MeLoom. I've never met a Guardian before."  
  
Malek shrugged. "Well, here I am. I hope you're not disappointed."  
  
"I think not." MeLoom brushed her raven hair back, revealing a glistening jade serpent head tattoo on her right cheek, with a body that slid down her neck and underneath her clothes. MeLoom followed the gaze of his eyes.  
  
"You like the serpent? In my tribe, it signifies that I am of the family of the tribal leader."  
  
"Oh? But you are here with the Sarafan?"  
  
"Yes." MeLoom sighed. "Years ago, the Sarafan saved my village from a pair of Vampire predators. My father sent me to be raised as a Sarafan. And so, here I am."  
  
Neve called over to MeLoom. MeLoom nodded back, then turned back to Malek.  
  
"Neve's calling. Probably another talk about ladylike behaviour. Heh, I remember first meeting her. I think my serpent shocked her quite a bit. I still don't quite know why an orthodox noble maiden is here with the Sarafan...but she's quite the healer, I admit. I look forward to fighting with you, Malek, Guardian of Conflict."  
  
"I have similar sentiments, MeLoom, Tribal Princess."  
  
MeLoom chuckled, then ran nimbly over to Neve. Rahab came over and smiled at Malek.  
  
"Malek?"  
  
"Yes. And you're Rahab?"  
  
"That's right. It looks to me like you've got an admirer there."  
  
"MeLoom? We've only just met..."  
  
"You sound just like Raziel - great warrior, genius strategist, but no romance in his soul at all. Trust me, Malek, when the passions rise in the battle, I bet you and our tribal sorceress there will be..."  
  
Raziel, standing just behind Rahab, cleared his throught meaningfully. "I hope you're not filling the Guardian's head with your fanciful tales, Rahab."  
  
"Just making introductions, my friend. I'll see you soon, Malek."  
  
As Rahab walked off, Raziel shook his head and looked at Malek. "It was good to meet you, Guardian. I look forward to seeing the skills of the Pillar of Conflict in battle."  
  
Malek rubbed his temple as Raziel walked away. He had the feeling that the upcoming expedition would be, to say the least, interesting... 


	3. Part 2 - Meeting with a nemesis-to-be

A day and a half later, in the last hour of the night, the nine would-be Sarafan went over their strategies. The suspected location of the Vampire Camp was about two hours travel away, and the warriors were about to make for it.  
  
Raziel idly rubbed a finger on the side of his forearm blade. "One more time, then. By the time we reach the camp, assuming we meet no unexpected problems, the sun should be fully in the sky."  
  
Rahab rubbed his chin. "Vampires are weakened or destroyed by the sun, aren't they?"  
  
"The weaker ones can not bear the light of day, but stronger ones are only weakened." Neve confirmed. "The strongest are said to be merely irritated by it."  
  
"Remember, the camp will surely have defences for a daylight attack." remarked Lania. "The stronger Vampires, possibly enslaved human guards. And, of course, there may be supernatural defences."  
  
Turel chuckled. "Such is the life of a Sarafan. So, a three-pronged attack, then."  
  
Raziel pointed to the map on the floor of the large tent. "The most likely placement of the camp is here, under this small cliff. It is in the shade, and there is only one easy way to enter short of flying. Turel and I will take Rahab and Neve to make a frontal attack. Lania will go with Melchiah and Zephon, and when the monsters come out to meet my force, you three shall launch an attack from the side. That should confuse their defences. MeLoom, you shall go to the top of the cliff with Malek, and use that Earthquake spell you were boasting about yesterday to bring down as much rock and rubble as you can onto the camp. With some luck, that will be enough to cause panic in their ranks. Once you have done this, the two of you will join the battle."  
  
MeLoom smiled, glancing at Malek through the corner of her eyes. "A pleasure."  
  
Raziel rolled up the map. "In that case, it is time for us to go."  
  
The camp was broken in mintues, and the nine Sarafan were on their way. The three group leaders led the way, discussing last-second strategies. Melchiah and Rahab made small talk, while Zephon cleaned some imaginary dust from his blade and Neve walked in silence. Malek walked the makeshift path alongside MeLoom at the back of the group.  
  
"A copper piece for your thoughts, Guardian?"  
  
Malek shrugged. "Hardly worth the price. I was just mentally preparing for the battle."  
  
"As is the enemy, I'm sure."  
  
Malek looked at the Sorceress in suprise. "You believe they know we are here?"  
  
"The way we are trudging through these woods, they would be truly incompetant if they did not."  
  
"You sound as if you disapprove."  
  
MeLoom shook her head. "Of the battle plan? No, it is sound. But of the approach? We have a group trained in the ways of battle and magic. But none of you have been trained in the ways of hunting."  
  
"I take that to mean that you have?"  
  
"My dear, if you were to litter these woods with loose gravel, broken glass and magical traps, I could travel without ever giving my presence away. Also..." MeLoom trailed off.  
  
"Also?"  
  
"We should never have stayed the night in the tavern on our way here. Lania, Turel and Zephon must have been out of their minds to become as intoxicated as they did, especially in a bar as unwholesome as the Wayward Ward was. I was sure I saw more than one character there take an unhealthy interest in the boastings of the three of them."  
  
"Raziel already had words with them for that. And as I remember, you and he had a little conversation of your own."  
  
MeLoom threw back her hair defiantly. "Raziel may be an expert warrior, but he knows nothing of..."  
  
MeLoom stopped talking and whipped out her dagger. The rest of the Sarafan were alerted also. A large area of shrubbery burst open, and a young armoured knight flew through onto the mud path. Following him out was a light green skinned Vampire. The Vampire stopped on seeing the party and hissed. His hand moved to his belt, but daggers from MeLoom and Melchiah, as well as a fireball from Lania, took down the enemy. Malek was on top of the Vampire in less than a second, seperating his head from his shoulders.  
  
"The first kill." Malek mused. He turned to the knight, who he was suprised to see was no older than himself. "And you would be..?"  
  
The knight leaned against a tree, clutching his ribs. "Dumah."  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, Neve was healing Dumah's wounds, and her comrades were listening to the newcomer's story.  
  
"I stay with a small Gypsy camp some way from here. We were expecting a supply train from Coorhagen that never turned up. We thought them to be delayed, and I was sent to meet them. On the way, I ran across a pair of Vampires, talking about Sarafan warriors. Something about them being sent to avenge the massacre two nights before. And one of them was wearing the bracelet of a good friend of mine. They were the reason the train never arrived. I...lost my temper, and jumped them. I got one of them, but the other did something to me. I was unable to move, right until the point where he cracked a couple of my ribs. Next thing I knew, I was being thrown through the air, and you were here...wait. Are you the Sarafan I heard about?"  
  
Raziel nodded. "At least, Sarafan-in-training. As I feared..." he threw a glance at several members of his party. "...we must have let our intentions slip during our stay at that tavern. The Vampires believed us to be seeking to avenge the Gypsies. We are lucky indeed that they never made it back to the camp."  
  
"If you are seeking to destroy those monsters, I'm with you."  
  
"A noble offer, but I cannot accept. This is more than a battle - it is a test for the nine of us, a test of battle and strategical skills. All of this is being monitored by the Sarafan."  
  
Dumah clenched a fist, and then nodded. "Very well. But I shall accompany you to watch, at least."  
  
****  
  
An hour later, Malek found himself on the top of the cliff over the camp, which had been exactly where Raziel had predicted. MeLoom took off her cloak and squatted at the edge of the cliff. Without the cloak, she was dressed only in a top made of leather strips and a short pair of leggings made from some mountain animal. Malek found himself gazing at the winding serpent tattoo, that flowed and wrapped around MeLoom's body in an embrace that seemed sensual and aggressive at the same time. He didn't even realise that MeLoom was looking at him until she spoke.  
  
"You mind wanders from the battle, Guardian."  
  
Malek's face reddened, and he quickly tore his eyes from MeLoom to the camp below. He tried not to think about the quiet chuckle from his companion, and concentrated on the camp. After a moment, there was a shout, and a bustle of activity. Raziel's team was attacking.  
  
"And thus do wars begin, heroes emerge and enemies die." MeLoom was different now. Her eyes were wide, and her muscles tense. Malek had heard about how some mountain tribes went into a sort of battle trance just before a fight, almost like a controlled beserker state. MeLoom seemed to be in that state now, staring at the battle below, and whispering under her breath.  
  
Another chorus of yells, and Lania's group joined the battle. The Vampire's forced seemed to stutter uncertainly at the second attack.  
  
"Time to go to work, Guardian!" MeLoom stood up and spread her arms. For a moment, she seemed to float an inch above the ground. And then, the ground was no longer there. Huge boulders were flying to the ground, and MeLoom was following them, her mind only on the fight now.  
  
Malek gripped his polearm and made to follow her. Then an image entered his mind. He saw the Pillar of Conflict, and for a moment he could actually feel the smooth sonty surface of it where his weapon's grip was. The image disappeared, but the feeling remained, and Malek leapt into the battle, filled with the spirit of Conflict.  
  
In his first swipe, no less than three Vampires perished. Malek ducked a curved sword, smashed his polearm's hilt back, and span, decapitating the Vampire. He backflipped from his opponent's falling body, and felt himself come back to back with another. He span again, but this time found himself facing MeLoom, still war-excited. With the Conflict in him at a peak, he could understand how she felt.  
  
"Care to rid the world of some parasites, MeLoom?"  
  
MeLoom grinned ferally. "Yes! We shall drench this place with Vampire blood!"  
  
The pair were surrounded by Vampires, mostly fledglings, and a couple of more experienced Vampires also. But the two of them cut through the horde like a knife through butter. In minutes, piles of inhuman bodies were all over the camp. For a moment, the two euphoric warriors found themselves without opponents. They both set their sights on the nearest Vampire - a fledgling, wearing a wine red tunic. MeLoom and Malek could almost have been one working body, as they both ran for the Vampire as if at the same signal.  
  
But this time, the enemy would not go lightly into the abyss. The fledgling thrust out a palm, and lightning struck out, blowing both the Sarafan backwards. MaLoom sprang up, murder in her eyes, but again she was repelled. Malek charged again, and for a third time lightning struck - but this time, to no avail. Malek was barely aware that MeLoom had cast some sort of magical protection on him, his mind set on his opponent.  
  
"Go, Malek! He's yours now!" MeLoom's shout spurred Malek on. He yelled and swiped at the fledgling with his polearm. Without his lightning attack, the fledgling had no chance.  
  
At least, that is what Malek believed. Yet the Vampire blocked his attack with a sword that looked made out of bone. Malek pressed the attack, and though his opponent looked hard-pressed, he parried every one of Malek's attacks. Malek frowned. He had slain several Vampires in this battle that were obviously more evolved, yet this fledgling was a lot more powerful than the others.  
  
Not that it mattered. His senses detected that the battle was waning, and the Vampires were being wiped out. MeLoom had joined his side, and several of the others were approaching too. The fledgling clearly knew this. Pressing against Malek, he suddenly flipped back, to the edge of the nearby forest. Malek pointed his blade at him.  
  
"A powerful one, especially for a fledgling."  
  
The Vampire growled. "I am over two hundred years older than you, human. And if you were less ignorant, you would know just what you were fighting so hopelessly against."  
  
"Far from hopeless. Open your eyes - I am Malek, and I am the Guardian of Conflict. You never had a chance."  
  
The Vampire narrowed his eyes. "Malek...I shall remember that name. And you will know mine. Remember the name of Vorador, child of Janos Audron, human. You will tremble at it soon enough."  
  
Vorador's body split and morphed into a flock of bats. Malek swiped at them, and MeLoom sent a magical bolt into the swarm, but Vorador still managed to escape. A moment later, the others had joined them.  
  
"Looks like you two have had a good time." Turel chuckled.  
  
"One got away..." Malek said darkly. "Nothing less than the child of Janos Audron himself."  
  
"Audron's spawn..?" Raziel said in suprise. "That would have made a fine kill. But do not concern yourself, Malek. He was the only Vampire to escape here. I would say that we passed here with flying colours."  
  
Malek tuned out the cheers. He was troubled by Vorador. Him being made by Janos Audron explained his unusually high amount of power, but he was still little more than a fledgling Vampire. Malek didn't want to think about how powerful that monster could become given time. What if he grew up to hold cities in his grip as Janos and other legendary Vampires had and did? And Malek had failed to stop him on this day...  
  
MeLoom touched his arm. "Raziel is right. You should not worry. If it will take your mind of your worries, I will let you see more of my serpent..."  
  
Malek was taken back by this comment. MeLoom laughed as she took Malek's arm and lead him out of the camp, followed by several laughs and "encouraging" comments from his friends.  
  
For the moment, at least, Vorador was no longer on Malek's mind. 


	4. Part 3 - Before the Tragedy...

Two years had passed since the battle at the Vampire Camp. The bond of friendship that the young Sarafan had forged had not only endured, but grown larger in the shape of Dumah, the newest member of the Sarafan order. The ten of them had become a powerful fighting unit, impressing even the most seasoned of the Sarafan knights. Now they spent a lot of time away from the comfort of the Stronghold, travelling through Nosgoth and destroying nests of Vampires wherever they were found.  
  
Malek didn't spend as much time in the war parties as the others. He still carried the responsibilities that came with membership in the Circle of Nine. In the last two years, he had become a very powerful warrior, skilled in the ways of magic as well as the blade. He had proven himself capable of taking on whole packs of Vampires and Werewolves single-handedly, coming away with barely a bruise.  
  
His warrior skills weren't the only aspect that had developed over time. His relationship with MeLoom had come much further. The Sorceress had flirted with him for several months before either of them had acted on their attraction. Malek smiled under his helmet as his horse rode relentlessly towards where his friends were camped. Appropriately enough, it had been the heat of combat that had given birth to their passion...  
  
***  
  
Months before, Malek and MeLoom had been scouting for the party when they were ambushed by a group of Vampires, including an elder. This last Vampire had proved a powerful foe, strong, quick, and possessing impressive magical skills. When Malek had swiped at him with his polearm, the Vampire had turned into a mist form, allowing the weapon to pass right through him. An unremarkable trick, except that somehow, the Vampire was still able to fight in his insubstantial form. How he had managed this, Malek still did not know, but the force of the blow the misty fist had dealt him had stuneed him nearly fatally. Had MeLoom not blocked the Vampire's deathblow, the Circle would have needed a new Conflict Guardian. But in the end, the elder still fell to them. Trapped in a small tornado conjured by MeLoom, he was forced to return to his original form, one which had been unable to match Malek's attack. But MeLoom's tornado caused a violent storm to erupt, forcing the Sarafan to seek shelter in a small cave nearby.  
  
And small was the right word - the two had had to press tightly together to keep out of the storm's path. MeLoom's fingers had dug into his skin like claws, reaching between the plates of his armour. Her eyes were still wide and wild, as if the battle trance had not left her, when she pounced onto Malek and tore off his helmet. Malek's mind had been shocked by that. He remembered a voice in his head yelling a warning about how a Sarafan knight is supposed to behave, but his body was not about to pay attention...  
  
***  
  
A wild cry broke Malek out of his memories, as he was tackled off his horse by a hyperactive MeLoom. The two rolled on the ground, laughing.  
  
"Malek! You're back!" MeLoom cried. "Are those a few extra muscles down there?"  
  
Malek didn't have time to answer, as Raziel, Turel and Lania appeared. Raziel tried to look stern, but the other two didn't bother hiding their amusement.  
  
"Shame on you two." Raziel quipped. "The way you were screaming, I thought the bloodsuckers must have been torturing you terribly!"  
  
"No amount of torture could make MeLoom scream that high." Turel grinned. "How goes the training, Malek?"  
  
"Hard." Malek got up, his arm around MeLoom. "Ever tried to battle a horde of Mortanius' zombies? The damned things don't feel pain, and I swear that they keep on coming after you've cut them in half..."  
  
"Such complaints from a member of the Circle." Lania deadpanned. "Surely such things are beneath the strongest warrior in Nosgoth?"  
  
Malek rolled his eyes. "You've cut me to the quick, Lania. But how goes the latest campaign."  
  
MeLoom shrugged. "Interesting. We found records and maps to a location in the mountains, one apparently of great interest. It is nearby, if you wish to take a look."  
  
"Any parasites remaining?"  
  
"No. It was abandoned by the time we stormed the place, leaving...well, see with your own eyes."  
  
Malek followed his friends to meet up with the rest of the party, camped outside the entrance to the site. Lania led Malek into the giant cave, which Malek easily recognised as unnatural.  
  
"This is no cave. The walls look too smooth. They must have been carved out."  
  
"You are correct. This was definately made by the hands of Vampires."  
  
"Do we know its purpose?"  
  
"I would guess that it was created to house this..."  
  
Lania indicated into the central chamber. It was a fantastically artistic chapel, glistening white and black marble, centering around a beautifully- crafted sarcophagus. Malek quickly took in the sights, noting the style of the chapel's decorations.  
  
"These statues and murals all seem to bear the guise of winged Vampires. Why? Vampires do not have such wings."  
  
"One is said to."  
  
Malek nodded. "That damned Audron, if you believe the tales. But his wings are supposed to be leathery and scabbed, not these angelic feathered wings."  
  
Lania shrugged. "Possibly the monsters' misguided belief that Audron is some sort of Vampiric angel. Who knows? But what do you make of the tomb in the centre?"  
  
The sarcophagus had already been forced open. Malek looked in. It was empty, save for some odd resin in the interior. The resin had a familiar smell, though from where Malek could not recall.  
  
"One thing is certain. This tomb was never used to store a corpse. Not even one that became a Vampire."  
  
Lania nodded. "I believe it may have been used for a Vampire to rest while he evolved."  
  
Malek thought about this. He knew that Vampires supposedly evolved new forms and powers in occasional stages, such as when a fledgling evolved into a stronger, more mature Vampire. But surely not all Vampires would have had grand places such as this to hide in while they evolved. This Vampire must have been influential or important. And there was something else...  
  
"Something about this place seems familiar somehow."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I cannot say. Yet...no, I cannot recall."  
  
Lania frowned. "I will be back momentarily."  
  
The Sorceress left the chapel. Malek took a piece of hardened resin in his hands and sniffed it. What was it that the resin reminded him of? A Vampire? No, the resin didn't seem...organic enough, more artificial. Something about it, and the style of the chapel, seemed wrong...  
  
"That's it!" Malek exclaimed. He remembered where he'd seen resin like this before. Some of the Sarafan had experimented with a mechanical device, an armored transport to carry war parties of Sarafan through dangerous territory. It had been abandoned, due to the failure of one critical element, a magical fluid that kept the seperate parts working as one. In colder temperatures, it had hardened into resin, eventually causing the transports to break down.  
  
But why would such a thing be found in a sarcophagus? The lid had been a simple lid, and tombs had little use for mechanical workings. Malek sat on the tomb's edge, frowning, looking around the chapel. His eyes rested on a statue of a winged Vampire. Its right eye glistened oddly, differently from the rest of the marble. Curious, Malek examined it. His eyes widened when he saw a tiny speck of the resin under the eye, like a crystallised teardrop. Acting on a wild suspicion, Malek pressed the eye. It sank into the statue. A quiet scraping noise came from the tomb, and Malek discovered that the bottom was false. A murky staircase led deeper into the cave. Grabbing his polearm, Malek leapt into the tomb and followed the stairs.  
  
The stairs were long, but at the bottom was a smaller, simpler chapel. Malek smiled slightly at the deception. An ornate chapel, obviously abandoned, left unguarded. Anyone coming across it would see that whatever Vampire had used it was gone by now, and simply leave the chapel to rot. And by doing so, also leave behind the real chapel, hidden beneath the decoy.  
  
In this real chapel was another sarcophagus, this one much blander than the decoy, blank but for a bronze plate fastened to the lid. Malek tried to read the plate, but the lettering made no sense.  
  
"Blood Script." Malek cursed. Thge Sarafan had not come across enough examples of Vampiric writing to form a translation. It seemed that Malek would have to take a more direct approach if he was to find any answers here. With not a little effort, he pushed off the tomb's lid, to find...  
  
Nothing. The tomb was empty. Malek's shoulders sagged in disappointment. After all this, he was to be denied answers at this stage? He heared Lania call his name from above, and started back up the stairs. Maybe with the others, the chapel would yet give up some information.  
  
Once Malek had left, one of the shadows in the corner of the dim chamber stepped out. Vorador allowed himself a sigh of relief as he dropped his mist form. As much as he would have liked to tear apart the intruder, it was little more than an hour after he had emerged from the state of change, and he hadn't felt this weak since he had first woken up after Janos Audron had brought him across. Even using his mist form to hide from the Conflict Guardian had been very tiring. He could see and feel that his body had changed. The skin was a dark green, and his head and fingers had radically altered. But he had yet to discover what new abilities his change had gifted him. One thing he did know, though - until he had a chance to feed and recover, he did not have the strength to take on a Sarafan war party. Hearing movement from above, he pushed in one particular brick into the wall and slipped into the passage that opened before him, and rushed down the dark corrdior even as the hidden door slipped back into place.  
  
"Another time, Malek." Vorador vowed as he fled.  
  
***  
  
"Blood Script." Neve said, just as Malek had minutes before. "Probably identifying the Vampire who rested here."  
  
Raziel shrugged. "It was good working discovering this chamber, Malek. A shame that the fates did not see fit to reward your diligence with answers. But whatever vile creature rested here must have made his leave long before you ventured here."  
  
MeLoom patted Malek's shoulder sympathetically. "But at least we can destroy this place, and leave the monsters one less hideout to roost in."  
  
Malek smiled. In his mind, though, he felt that he was missing something. There was clearly nothing new here, yet he felt as if he had missed something on his first visit, something that had now left. Almost like a presence...  
  
Malek shook his head and left with MeLoom. Now he was just being paranoid. 


	5. Part 4 - Entrance Into Purgatory

The Sarafan listened intensely to Moebius as he spoke of their latest mission. Malek had had a strange feeling when he'd woken up in the morning, as if today signalled a new and incredible change in his life. But nothing could have prepared him or his comrades for Moebius' announcement - that he had finally worked out a way to infiltrate the keep of Janos Audron.  
  
His suprise only grew when Moebius had revealed his plan - he had manipulated another Vampire into seeking entrance into Audron's lair, one who had the means to blaze a path that the Sarafan could follow to Janos himself. Judging by the faces of his friends, they were no less suprised at this tactic.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Lord Moebius." Raziel said slowly. "This strange, "foreign" Vampire you have described will infiltrate Audron's retreat, leaving a route accessible to us, which we will follow to the foul beast and slaughter him."  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"Yet from your description of this Vampire, I can hardly believe he could cross a plain meadow safely, forget a bizzarely-guarded fortress. You say that he had wings which have been torn off from his body? A missing jaw? Barely enough skin to hold a body together? It sounds like you describe a Vampire dying in the flame rather than a worthy warrior."  
  
"This one has a determined spirit, as willful and determined as your own, Raziel. Heh, the two of you have quite a bit in common."  
  
Raziel's eyes flashed. "I have nothing in common with such a monster!"  
  
Moebius chuckled evilly, as if at some strange private joke. It was at times like these that Malek really didn't like being around the Time Guardian. He couldn't help but distrust him, though why he'd feel like this was beyond him.  
  
Moebius became serious again. "Once you have reached Janos Audron, kill him, tear out his heart, and return it here. You must also retrieve an artifact in his possession. A black-bladed sword with a skull adorning the hilt. In my possession, it would be a powerful weapon against the Vampires. Raziel, I will give you my staff in order to subdue Audron as you kill him."  
  
Raziel nodded. "And the other Vampire?"  
  
Moebius shook his head. "I have looked into the Time-streams. Audron will use his evil magic to send the other Vampire out of your reach before you are upon him. But do not concern yourself. I daresay that you will all meet him soon enough."  
  
Moebius gave his staff to Raziel, and the Sarafan started to file out. But Moebius held Malek back.  
  
"Not you, Malek."  
  
"Lord Moebius?"  
  
"I have foreseen that there will be a revenge strike on the Circle when Janos falls. We will need the Conflict Guardian here to protect the Circle."  
  
"But what if I am needed to defeat Audron..?"  
  
"Be still, Malek. Your friends can take the monster down. You have a role to fulfill here."  
  
Malek sighed, and nodded. He left the hall, not noticing a malicious grin on Moebius' face...  
  
***  
  
Malek knew it would take quite a while for the Sarafan war party to reach and return from Uschtenheim. He knew how he intended to fill the time. He made his way to the residential block of the Stronghold, to the private chambers he shared with two special people.  
  
MeLoom lounged on their bed, clad in a white gown that identified her as one of the highly-ranked sorceresses of the Sarafan order. Normally she avoided wearing uniform where possible, but at the moment, her usual tight- fitting leather clothes were impossible to wear, due to the growing bulge in her abdomen.  
  
MeLoom brightened up as Malek entered, throwing the book she had been reading onto the bed. "Just what the apothecary ordered!"  
  
Malek grinned. "How are my two favourite people in the world today?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." MeLoom rubbed the bulge. "The little one seems over excited."  
  
"A wild one, just like their mother." Malek kissed MeLoom fondly. "What is this..? 'Etiquette and Proper Behaviour'? This doesn't seem like your type of book!"  
  
"A gift from Neve, to while away the days until the little one greets the world." MeLoom groaned. "You can tell how truly bored I am if I'm reading it. But now you are here, you could entertain me by letting me know what that meeting was all about."  
  
"Moebius has come up with a plan to finally eliminate Janos Audron. I say 'plan', it was more like the most unreliable and hare-brained schemes that we will be probably inflicting on our child when we tell it fairy-stories about wolves failing to eat chickens and sheep."  
  
MeLoom laughed. "You really don't like fairy stories, do you? But in any case, when is this glorious quest going to take place."  
  
"Now. Raziel and the others have already left."  
  
"Oh? Then why are you not with them?"  
  
Malek sighed. "Moebius told me I was needed here. To guard the Circle from revenge attacks."  
  
"You are joking, aren't you?" MeLoom sat up. "As great as you are, Malek, there is an entire order of Sarafan in these walls, and the Circle are hardly defenceless themselves!"  
  
Malek shrugged. "I'm trying to look on the bright side. While the others are all toiling and sweating while in battle with Audron, I will be here with my beautiful princess!"  
  
MeLoom fluttered her eyelids and laughed. "Oh, my hero! You always know the right thing to say!"  
  
***  
  
A few hours passed. Malek and MeLoom were in the middle of a friendly pillow fight when a messenger knocked on their door.  
  
"Malek, sir?" the messenger said, trying to ignore the feathers in Malek's hair and the giggles from MeLoom. "Lord Moebius wishes you to don your armour and meet with him in the central hall."  
  
"Fine." Malek went back into his room and started gathering his armour. "That was fast, MeLoom. The others must really be racing back. I hope nothing has gone wrong."  
  
"You worry too much, Malek. Moebius would have forseen any major problems."  
  
Malek nodded, still uncomfortable. "Probably. I will see you in a few hours."  
  
The couple kissed, and Malek left.  
  
***  
  
A short while later, there was another knock on MeLoom's door. MeLoom grunted, pulling herself to her feet, and opened the door to a flustered Neve.  
  
"MeLoom?"  
  
"Neve? What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a terrible dream. I dreamed that we were all killed. You, me, Lania, the boys, everyone!"  
  
MeLoom signalled for her friend to sit down. "It was only a dream, Neve."  
  
"No, I think it was more than that. The whole place seems to be on edge. There are warriors being posted everywhere, and even Lania has been called up!"  
  
This got MeLoom's attention. "Lania? She's the Head Sorceress! What could warrant her personal attention?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
MeLoom sighed. "Alright. Come on. We'll go and see Mortanius. I'm sure if anyone knows what is..."  
  
"Mortanius is not here, MeLoom. He had some business at the Pillars themselves, I gather."  
  
"Oh. Well, let us see the rest of the Circle. One of them has to know. You can't just have all this uproar without them knowing why."  
  
Neve bit her lip. "Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
MeLoom laughed. "I'm pregnant, not dying."  
  
***  
  
Malek watched as his recently-returned comrades ran off to the positions Moebius had given them. He turned to the Time Guardian. "Lord Moebius, why...?"  
  
Moebius shook his head. "There is no time to explain, Malek. All will become clear, in time."  
  
"But after going to such pains to gain this Reaver, why would you put it directly in the intruder's grasp?"  
  
"There is more than one way to wield a weapon, Malek. As the Guardian of Conflict, I would expect you to understand that."  
  
Malek bit back a retort, and followed Moebius out of the room. A minute or so later, a door in the opposite wall opened, and Neve and MeLoom entered.  
  
"Noone here..."  
  
Neve frowned. "Just what is happening here? How is it that this room is empty? There's always been someone here in a crisis!"  
  
"No time to wonder. Let's carry on."  
  
The two sorceress continued out of the room and down the corridor, but choosing the opposite direction to that that Moebius and Malek had taken. They made their way past two corners before running into another figure. But the figure was not a friend. Neve swore under her breath, possibly the first unladylike thing she'd done in her life. MeLoom, for her part, simply whispered a name.  
  
"Vorador..."  
  
Vorador's eyes had widened, suprised at running into two old enemies. Quickly, though, he regained his comporusre and chuckled. "Well. What a suprise running into the two of you. We haven't seen each other in...almost two years."  
  
MeLoom growled. "And we beat you then, Vorador."  
  
"No, my dear MeLoom. You and the rest of your little clique fought me off. All I see before me are a pregnant woman and a healer. Not worthy opponents, and to be honest, I'm in a hurry to meet with the Circle - they'll pay for my maker's death!"  
  
Neve narrowed her eyes. "Your maker was a monster. He had no right to..."  
  
Neve never got a chance to finish her sentance. Vorador had brought his sword straight into her gut.  
  
"NO!!" MeLoom shrieked. In rage, she launched at Vorador, but her pregnant state not only slowed her physically, but drained her spiritually, rendering her magic essentially inactive. Vorador easily caught her by the throat and slammed her into the wall so hard that the stones cracked.  
  
"I'm not into the habit of slaughtering expectant mothers-to-be, but knowing who you are, and who the father is, I'm afraid I must make an exception in your case." Vorador slashed his sowrd, cutting open MeLoom's gown...and her body. "I'll pass your regards to Malek."  
  
Vorador laughed as he made his exit. MeLoom felt numb and distant. The world around her seemed to grow fuzzy and indistinct. For a moment, she felt herself slipping, until a face came into her view.  
  
"...Neve..?"  
  
Neve spoke painfully, coughing up blood. "S-stay still...MeLoom. I'm g- going...to try..."  
  
"Neve...don't..." Even in her dying state, MeLoom could tell that Neve was in no condition to try and heal her.  
  
"It's...alright. Have to try...save you...your child...you and M- malek...save the family..."  
  
Neve screwed up her eyes and chanted. Her hands glowed, and the horrible gash in MeLoom's torso started to close. But then Neve sighed and collapsed. MeLoom, a little more aware of herself, whispered her friend's name sadly. Neve had given up her life, but it still wasn't enough. MeLoom had a few more minutes left, but she had no illusions to her chances.  
  
She was going to die.  
  
***  
  
Malek had never felt so horrified. He and Moebius had almost reached the room where Moebius had deposited the Reaver when he had heard Lania's voice yell "Seize him!" There were sounds of battle, but in the half-minute it had taken him to reach the room, the battle had been ended. Lania, for all her power and ability, had been slaughtered easily, along with the two warriors under her command. Malek had no time to mourn, though, as he followed Moebius into the next room, where the murderer was reaching for the Reaver...  
  
Moebius spoke sharply, causing the Vampire to spin around. Malek's eyes blinked uncertainly under his helmet. Raziel had been right - this creature did look on the verge of dropping dead, yet his senses told him that he was a lot more deadly than most of the Vampires he had faced in his life. And the strange glowing sword that he had emitting from one arm...  
  
Moebius sneered. "So, Raziel, here we are finally."  
  
For the second time, Malek flinched. This Vampire shared a name with Raziel? Was it coincidence?  
  
Moebius continued, activating his staff. Strangely, Malek noted, the creature seemed unaffected by its power, though the glowing weapon seemed to dissapate in the staff's glow. "You have no choice but to confront me now - and I am not so foolish as I've let you believe. We have business to conclude.  
  
The Vampire Raziel spoke back, sounding angrier than anyone Malek had ever known. "You knew I would lead the Sarafan to Janos, you vile bastard! You've been orchestrating my every move!"  
  
Moebius laughed, enraging Raziel further. "My destiny is an amusement to you?"  
  
Moebius shrugged. "It was fun, while it lasted."  
  
Raziel growled, and took a step towards the Time Guardian. Malek sensed the intended attack, and stepped between the two, brandishing his polearm. Moebius nodded. "I think not, Raziel. Malek,do not let this creature leave. He poses a danger to the Circle."  
  
Malek gripped his weapon tightly. So this was the revenge attack Moebius had mentioned? One single Vampire? Although he had killed Lania, no mean feat. Malek growled at the memory of his friend's corpse.  
  
Meanwhile, Moebius continued taunting the monster. "Poor, deluded Raziel... did you somehow imagine you had the guile to change history on me? I'm the Time-Streamer - I knew your every intention before you did, you imbecile."  
  
Suddenly, a scream floated down the corridors into the room. A chorus of voices, the Circle, screaming a name.  
  
"MALEK!!!!!"  
  
Malek took a step back, suprised at the scream. Before he could collect his thoughts, another voice was heard, not one of the Circle, but a voice Malek recognised all too well.  
  
"Ha! Call your dogs! they can feast on your corpses!"  
  
'Vorador!' Malek realised. He span to face Moebius. "Lord Moebius, there is trouble within. The Circle is under attack..."  
  
"Hold fast, Malek. This one is the real danger to us."  
  
Malek stared at Moebius in disbelief. The Circle was obviously in peril, or they wouldn't have been screaming for him. Yet...  
  
Raziel spoke again. "What are you trying to concoct here, Moebius?"  
  
"You toxic creature. Did you imagine I'd simply allow you to run loose, corrupting everything you encounter?"  
  
Malek was suprised at this. He'd never seen Moebius so hatefully full of rage before.  
  
Raziel backed up to the stand where the Reaver lay. "I admit that I've underestimated you to this point, Moebius - but it's a mistake I won't repeat."  
  
Malek gasped as Raziel grabbed the Reaver and flourished it, but Moebius seemed unconcerned.  
  
"Wrong again, Raziel. Now Malek - bolt the door!"  
  
The Guardians quickly slammed and bloted the door on Raziel. Malek started to say something, but Moebius cut him off. "I think it is time you went to the Circle's aid."  
  
Malek growled and charged down the corridors. But when he finally entered the Circle's sanctum, all he found was a pile of corpses. His shoulders sagged at the tragedy...and then his head rang with stars as someone slammed a weapon onto his helmet.  
  
Malek staggered, but managed to block the second blow. He span round, and found himself facing Vorador. Already on edge, Malek had lost all patience, and launched into an attack. But his barrage of blows were all blocked by the powerful Vampire, and in his haste to avenge the Circle, he failed to see Vorador summon a bolt of magical energy until it was too late. He sank to one knee, clutching his agonised chest. But Vorador didn't finish him off. A sadistic smile crept along his face, and he turned into mist to make his escape.  
  
Malek got back to his feet, confused. The look on Vorador's face...it was as if Vorador thought that remaining alive was a worse punishment for Malek than death. Confused and demoralised by his failure to protect the Circle, Vorador staggered out of the sanctum. He started for Moebius' chamber - the Time Guardian had some explaining to do!  
  
But before he could reach it, he came across the corpse of Neve, and the mortally wounded MeLoom...  
  
"What...? No! MeLoom!!"  
  
MeLoom's eyes opened, barely. "Malek...?"  
  
"No! No, this can't...stay with me! I'll, I'll get you help, I'll find..."  
  
MeLoom coughed up blood, which added to the crimson-soaked gown she wore. "Too late...I'm dying...I'm sorry, Malek..."  
  
Malek tore off his helmet and kissed MeLoom. "No! Don't! You'll be alright, somehow, you've got to be..."  
  
"Don't cry...Malek. Just...hold me. I have...have to tell you one...more time...I love you..."  
  
MeLoom's body slumped in Malek's arms. Malek hugged her tighter, shaking his head and crying harder than he'd ever wept before. He no longer cared about Moebius, the Circle, or that monster called Raziel. All he cared about was his lost love.  
  
From a corner nearby, Moebius watched. He nodded in satisfaction - in his traumatised state, Malek would be unable to defend his position against Mortanius when the Death Guardian returned. The perfect scapegoat... 


	6. Part 5 - Between the Fall and the Nightm...

If it had been any previous time in his life, Malek would have been unnerved by the appearance of the chamber he currently occupied. Hanging from chains fixed to what could loosely be called a ceiling, the cavernous chamber wouldn't look out of place in Hell itself. Then again, bearing in mind just whose room it was, that could be closer to the truth than one might suspect.  
  
Not that Malek cared right now. Finding Lania's corpse had been a huge shock. Finding Neve's corpse and having MeLoom - pregnant with his child - die in his arms had shattered Malek. And then, in this near-comatose state, to be informed that the bizzare Vampire that so blasphemously shared a name with Raziel had killed his other close friends - Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab, Dumah, Turel, and even the human Raziel himself - had drained what little fight there was from his soul. No wonder that when Mortanius had declared that he should be punished for allowing this to happen - apparently under the belief that the tragedy was somehow due to Malek's overconfidence and lack of preperation - Malek couldn't bring himself to put up any defence.  
  
A part of him, that part of him that was the voice of the Pillar of Conflict, raged, ached to scream at Mortanius, to tell him how it was Moebius, not Malek, at fault. To explain how Moebius had delayed him from protecting the other circle members until it was too late.  
  
Not that Mortanius would have listened. The Death Guardian was normally, if not gentle, then understanding and just. But the actions of the Vampire Raziel and Vorador had done more than kill Malek's friends. The Circle had last more than half its number, leaving only Mortanius, Malek and Moebius as survivors. And with the Circle almost gone and the deaths of its leaders and most powerful warriors, the Sarafan had collapsed virtually overnight. Everything that the Circle and the Vampire hunters had worked for for decades had disintegrated within a week.  
  
The small part of Malek that was still attentive to his situation recognised that Mortanius was furious at this, and needed someone to punish - maybe that part of his humanity still flickered in the Necromancer's soul. But as much as he might want to at this moment, he wouldn't kill Malek. Apart from the fact that it was unprecedented for one Circle member to kill another, the depleted Circle couldn't afford to lose another member, especially not now. Mortanius and Moebius were already scouring Nosgoth for the six babies that destiny would have chosen to replace those that Vorador had killed, but even if they were found immediately, it would be years before they were old enough to begin their duties. Malek was needed at least until then. But he didn't doubt that his punishment would be just as severe as death. He only wondered why that suit of enchanted armour had been set up a few feet in front of where his body was hanging.  
  
"For your failure, Malek of the Sarafan..." Mortanius declared. "You are hereby damned."  
  
Malek's body suddenly spasmed in agony, the worst pain he had ever known. Not only his body, but his very soul seemed alive with torment. And suddenly, he felt a horrible ripping sensation. For a moment, he felt as if he was in two bodies. One was warm, flesh, but being torn apart by unseen hands. The other was hard, cold, and unfeeling. The pain and the vertigo passed, and he looked down on himself, realising he was no longer chained. But his body...  
  
Instead of his arms, he saw plates of metal, inscribed with ancient runes, floating in the air, as if his arms were invisible. The rest of his armour floated in a similar way. He turned, both dreading and knowing what he would see.  
  
The body behind him, hanging in the chains, was decayed, torn, and dead, but he recognised it. Until a few moments ago, it had been his own. The dull pain he felt over the loss of his lover and friends was momentarily replaced by a cold, sharp horror as his punishment was made clear.  
  
"The pleasures of the flesh are no longer yours" Mortanius said coldly. "You have but one purpose, Damned One. You will serve us for eternity."  
  
Malek sagged at Mortanius' words. Forever a ghost, no purpose except to serve and protect the Circle of Nine...  
  
He thought about his new situation as he was finally allowed to return to a more familiar Nosgoth. Two faces floated in his mind, both invoking a red- hot hatred from within him. One of them was untouchable. Moebius, despite his betrayal, was a Guardian, and as much as he'd love to choke Moebius to death with whatever it was that passed for his hands, he knew that he would never do it.  
  
But the other face....green, inhuman, fanged. Malek vowed that if...no, when he and Vorador met again, the Vampire would beg to die before Malek finally sent the monster to its eternal punishment.  
  
***  
  
Malek soon found the advantages to his new body. His first few weeks were mostly spent fighting Vampires. A lot of them intended to take advantage of the loss of the Sarafan to attack the Circle and generally rampage. He found that in his new form he was a much more effective fighter. Even when his armoured body parts were torn apart, he could will them back into position. Many Vampires were perplexed by their new foe, and gradually, he forced the Vampire attacks down.  
  
But though he fought many Vampires, he never met, or heard of an attack by, Vorador. And as months went by, and as the new Circle members were recovered, he found that he was unable to function in Nosgoth. So many living people, so many men with wives and children, only reminded him of what he had lost. For this reason, he built a fortress in the most inaccessible and inhostpitable part of the mountains to the north. He studied about the arts of magically-assisted technology, and though it took several years, with the help of two of the new Guardians - DeJoule the Energy Guardian and Anacrofte the States Guardian, he populated the bastion with magically-animated servants, living suits of armour, albeit lesser forms than his own. He allowed no living person inside his walls.  
  
Finally, he retrieved two items from the Tombs of the Sarafan that he had personally set up. He brought his own body from his crypt and set it up on a mock throne in his bastion, a symbol to anyone who would try to break in - to let them know that they faced a being who had lost everything, the most dangerous type of enemy.  
  
And he brought another body. MeLoom's body was well-preserved considering the time that had passed and the method of her gruesome death. Malek made another tomb for her, in the deepest chamber in his bastion. This is where he spent most of his time not dedicated to fighting Vampires, protecting the Circle, and training and developing new techniques for a future meeting with Vorador.  
  
Over the years, Malek defended the Circle against attacks from Vampires and other hostiles. Until one day, he sensed the death of a Guardian. He was astonished by this - there had been no warning, nothing. He searched quickly with his mind, and located the dead Guardian. It was Ariel, the Balance Guardian. Malek teleported himself to the site, hoping to catch the murderer. But when he arrived, the only other person there was the Mind Guardian, Nupraptor. Malek didn't take much notice of the other Guardian's private lives, but he was sure he'd heard somewhere that Nupraptor and Ariel were lovers. Certainly, Nupraptor seemed overcome with grief here. Malek approached him, but Nupraptor yelled a warning.  
  
"Stay back, Malek!" Nupraptor's eyes screwed up tightly. "Someone...someone did this to my Ariel! Treachery! Betrayal! How...DARE...HE...!!!!"  
  
Nupraptor screamed, and Malek felt pain for the first time in many years. Nupraptor was sending out a wave of mental pain and hatred. But all at once, the assault ceased, and Nupraptor had collapsed, weeping, over Ariel's body.  
  
"Leave me, Malek." Nupraptor sobbed. Malek recognised the Mind Guardian's pain - he'd gone through the same thing several hundred years before, when he'd found MeLoom dying. He left Nupraptor, and sought out the other Guardians in an attempt to find the murderer. Yet no trace of the killer could be found.  
  
As time went on, the consequences of Nupraptor's psionic wrath started to manifest, as the Pillars corrupted and Nosgoth slowly but surely started to come apart. Either Malek did not notice these things, or the madness that had infected the circle drove him not to care. He continued his duties as normal for another thirty years. And if he heard of an event in some backwater part of Nosgoth, some wandering nobleman's murder at the hands of bandits, he took no notice.  
  
And then, one night, he felt a threat to Nupraptor... 


	7. Part 6 - Malek v Kain

Malek was sitting in MeLoom's tomb, as he did with much of his free time. Sometimes he talked to the corpse of his lover, sometimes he simply sat in silence as he did now. He wondered if MeLoom was in this room now, or if she was in another plane of existence, dancing with angels and laughing with the spirits of his other fallen friends. He wasn't sure which he would prefer. If she was with him, he couldn't see her. And if she was waiting for him in the next life, would he ever join her? Or was he destined to spend eternity in this cursed armoured form, never to join his loved ones in the afterlife?  
  
As he mused, he sensed that something stalked Nupraptor, the Mind Guardian. He focused his mind, and found the source of danger. A fledgling Vampire had infiltrated Nupraptor's Retreat, and was closing in on the Guardian. There was something different about this Vampire. He was more powerful than a typical fledgling, and for a moment Malek was reminded of his first meeting with Vorador. Could this Vampire be the child of an Ancient? Malek discounted the possibility. Janos Audron had been the last Ancient, and he had died almost five centuries ago - any child of his would no longer be a fledgling. Also, there was something fundamentally different to this one. What the difference was, Malek couldn't say. But there was one way to find out. Malek stood up, picking up his spear, and teleported to Nupraptor's Retreat.  
  
His timing was perfect. He appeared next to Nupraptor a heartbeat before the Vampire strode into the room, wielding a mighty-looking iron sword. Malek took a step towards the Vampire, but to his suprise, Nupraptor stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"So, Malek, have you come to fail the Circle once more?" Malek bristled at the Mind Guardian's words. He started to retort, but the mentalist continued over his words. "Leave, paladin! I do not need your protection."  
  
Malek stood stunned. In all his years protecting the Circle, no Guardian had ever ordered him to leave while a threat remained. Nupraptor turned from Malek and addressed the Vampire. "Come, Kain . . . come share my pain..."  
  
The Vampire named Kain smirked. "So this is the Mentalist Nupraptor, this broken, pathetic little man. Yet crippled as he is, he will not yield without battle...very well, old fool! If it is death you seek, I will not deny you!"  
  
Malek was torn for a moment, between defending the Mind Guardian or obeying Nupraptor. Nupraptor's words still stung though, and Malek teleported himself back to his bastion. Several minutes later, he was not suprised to feel the death of Nupraptor - he hadn't believed that Nupraptor was Kain's equal, despite his great mental powers.  
  
Malek truly didn't care about Nupraptor anymore. In fact, he didn't particularly care about any of the Circle members, beyond his curse to serve them for all time. His thoughts turned to this new Vampire. Kain, Nupraptor had called him. Even face-to-face, Malek hadn't been able to figure out what it was that was different about him. Finally, he put the thought out of his mind and sat again by MeLoom's tomb.  
  
"MeLoom..." Malek sighed. "MeLoom? Do you remember that day so long ago? The battle at the Vampire Camp? The first time we fought with Vorador? I remember that day. How he suprised us with his power, how he was the only Vampire to escape us, despite being younger than many of the others. After the battle, I told you that he troubled me. I had the chance to destroy him that day, and I failed. Heh, you tried to take my mind off it then, didn't you? Telling me I could see more of that serpent tattoo you had. Oh, those were the days. But it didn't change anything - I still failed to kill Vorador that day. If I'd just killed that one Vampire, it all would have been different. You'd have survived, the others would have survived, the Circle would have remained intact, the Sarafan would still exist, I wouldn't be suffering in this damned body..."  
  
Malek slammed an armoured forearm into the wall. "Why?! It's been several hundred years! Why won't my pain go away? Why did things have to turn out like this? It was all supposed to be perfect! The Vampires purged, the Sarafan and the Circle strong, you and me and our baby...the world was supposed to be paradise! But now, Nosgoth's going to hell! The Vampires are getting out of hand, the Circle's seperated and cracking, and I'm stuck in this damned suit of armour! And you're dead, and I don't know if I'll ever have the peace of joining you..."  
  
Malek rested his helmet against the tomb. "I'm sorry. I don't want to burden you with this. But I encountered a fledgling today. He reminded me of Vorador, too powerful for a fledgling. And I let him escape again, even let him kill Nupraptor. And I have a truly terrible feeling about him. I feel as if he could become even more terrible than Vorador someday. And I let him escape..."  
  
Malek slumped, deep in despair. But then something alerted him. He sprang to his feet as he sensed something enter his bastion. He could barely believe it - someone invading his keep? No one had ever even bothered to try, so remote and desolate it was. He reached out his senses further, to find the identity of the intruder. When he got his answer, he was so astonished that he almost fell back over his chair.  
  
"Kain?" Malek shook his helmet. "Why in the name of the Circle would he attack me? He truly wants to die that badly? Well, he will regret this indiscretion."  
  
Malek teleported himself into the deepest chamber of the bastion. It was a large training hall that he often used. The bastion was designed especially to keep out Vampires. With no living things about, Kain would have no source of blood to keep going, and the snowy region would act as water to his skin, causing pain and injury, and further weakening the Vampire. As Kain entered the keep, Malek reached out with his mind and spoke to him.  
  
"I know that you are here, demon. The stench of death clings to you."  
  
Kain did not attempt to answer. He merely strode through the halls and started to hack his way through a small horde of Malek's minions. Malek was suprised at Kain's power. He didn't seem to be even two weeks undead, yet he was throwing bolts of energy and displaying fighting skills that could have come from a far more experienced Vampire. Malek decided to try a little more psychological warfare. He reached out with his mind again.  
  
"My warriors are but shadows of my skill, child."  
  
Again, Kain, Kain ignored him, which slightly annoyed the Conflict Guardian. He was also suprised to see that Kain was not charging through the keep to get to Malek before he was weakened by lack of blood. He was clearing the bastion methodically. The first time he discovered one of DeJoule's machines that created the minions, he took it in his stride. All Malek heard was a mutter of "Life without blood. What a travesty!" As Kain destroyed the machine, Malek tried to fluster him again.  
  
"Your undeath does not make you immortal, Vampire."  
  
Yet Kain continued to walk through the keep calmly. Malek had to force himself to calm down. Kain was obviously insane - he could not hope to keep going without blood much longer.  
  
"Do you hope to best me, Kain? Do not worry. Your challenge will not go unmet."  
  
Again, Kain made no reply, but this time Malek sensed something. A burst of strength from Kain, probably from the use of a Vampiric artifact. Malek strained to sense what the object was, but he couldn't do it. He waited for Kain to battle more of his minions and gain more injuries. When he sensed Kain use the artifact, he spoke again.  
  
"Come to slay the slayer of Vampires, have you?"  
  
Kain remained calm, but for a moment Malek could sense the object clearly. If he had still possessed mortal eyes, they would have flown wide open. Kain was using the Heart of Darkness! The very heart that Raziel had torn from Janos Audron hundreds of years ago, the act that had inspired Vorador to slaughter the Circle and Malek's friends. And now, somehow, Kain had it in his possession!  
  
Even while Malek reeled over this discovery, Kain suprised him yet again. The Vampire discovered a well-hidden secret door, and after travelling the passage behind it, he discovered and destroyed the huge machine there, the source of power for the bastion. Malek realised that Kain had effectively disarmed almost all of the keep's defences, and for a moment, the last Sarafan lost his temper.  
  
"You try my patience, fledgling!" Malek roared. "Care to try my blade instead?"  
  
Kain made no reply, just had he'd made no reply to all of Malek's taunts. Malek forced himself to calm down. Kain was already beating him - he'd miscalculated the Vampire's approach at every turn, and Kain was seriously flustering Malek. But not all the news was bad. Despite the use of the Heart of Darkness, Kain's hunger for blood must by now be highly distracting, and Malek was still in complete control of his fighting abilities.  
  
Malek sensed Kain enter the mock court he had made with his own dead body, and for the last time, Malek taunted Kain. "It is not often a man sees his own corpse - it is a sobering experience. But I am far less interested in my own corpse than I am in yours! Prepare yourself, Vampire!"  
  
Kain started through the court...and towards the secret door that led to the tomb of MeLoom! For a horrible moment, Malek thought that the monster would invade the resting place of his beloved. But Kain apparently did not see the hidden door, and he entered straight into the room that Malek stood in.  
  
Malek charged Kain, swinging his polearm in several large swoops. Kain blocked with his sword and tried to stab Malek. Malek somersaulted over Kain and brought his spear crashing down on Kain's head. Kain was hurled to the ground, but recovered quickly and sent a bolt of raw magical energy right into Malek's chest. The bolt would have killed a normal man easily, but Malek's armoured form was merely thrown back a few paces.  
  
'Two can play at that game,' Malek mused, and he sent a bolt of light towards Kain. Kain jumped up and dodged the bolt, only to see Malek's real attack. Malek sent a salvo of five energy blasts towards Kain. These bolts would home in on Kain and strike him down, and while they only had a limited range, Kain would find it impossible to dodge all of them.  
  
Kain didn't even try. He thrust both his arms out and, just before the bolts collided into him, a transparent aegis of soft blue energy formed around him, and the bolts were sent spiraling away after they hit it. Malek stood aghast - he had heard of very old and powerful Vampires using the Repel power, as it was called, but until now it was unthinkable that a fledgling would have access to such a potent ability. Kain took advantage of Malek's suprise and delivered several lightning0fast blows of tremendous strength, sending Malek's body parts flying all over the room!  
  
But this was little more than an inconvinience for Malek. He magically reformed his body and went on the offensive, swinging many blows at Kain. Kain danced around them, then suddenly flashed with light. This was a simple spell, so simple and easy that few Vampires or even mortals bothered with it during a fight. But the sudden flash caused Malek to slightly mis- time an attack, and a few seconds later, his body parts were again scattered to the floor.  
  
Malek again pulled himself together, and leapt to the other end of the room. Kain was far more powerful than Malek had imagined, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. Malek had been working on a new technique that he'd intended to save for Vorador, but at this moment, he decided to give it a trial run. He gripped his polearm horizontally with both hands, then thrust it forward. A long wave of electric white and blue energy filled the length of the room and hurled towards the other end, shattering the stone statues in the room into dust. Kain tried to force his way through the wave, only to be hurled back. Malek was satisfied to see that the wave had dealt Kain several nasty injuries. And in mere moments, Kain would be crushed between the wave and the wall. Not even the Repel ability could defend against this attack...  
  
And then the impossible happened. Kain, backed up against the wall, tripped a switch that opened up a small section of the wall. Malek recognised it as a magical transporter pad that led to a cave some way away from the keep, one that he had long ago abandoned but had never gotten around to deactivating. Kain stepped into the pad and disappeared, just as the wave reached him.  
  
The wave dissapated into the wall, and Malek stared in pure shock at the space that Kain had made his escape in. There was no way to follow as the wave had destroyed the transporter pad. Malek sunk to his knees in disbelief. How could he have so underestimated Kain? How could the fledgling have been so powerful? Malek raged, the questions punding in his head. 


	8. Part 7 - Death at Dark Eden

Furniture flew through the air and shattered into shards against stone walls. Invisible fists slammed against the walls and caused dull dents in them. Malek raged.  
  
"How?!" Malek screamed. "How could he have survived?! Vorador wasn't this strong when he wasn't a fledgling! Who are you? WHO IN THE HELLS ARE YOU, KAIN?!?!"  
  
Malek slumped down in despair. Kain, a fledgling not even a month undead, had calmly breached his walls, beaten down his minions, destroyed his defences, and held his own against Malek himself before making his escape with no serious injury. Malek had designed his bastion to defeat even the eldest of the Vampires that lived. Vorador himself would have been hard pressed to defeat the fortress, though Malek had always hoped he'd give it a try.  
  
But Kain had done it. Armed with his armour and sword, and the Heart of Darkness...and Malek still couldn't imagine how Kain had come across that artifact. The Circle must truly have fallen apart to ever let a Vampire gain possession of Janos Audron's heart. And Kain's power...how could a fledgling be so powerful? That moment when Kain had surrounded himself with the pale blue aegis of the Repel spell...if Malek's last attack, the energy wave, hadn't driven Kain off, then he doubted that he could have defeated the Vampire. Imagine, the great Malek, last of the Sarafan, Guardian of Conflict, dead at the hands of a fledgling. Malek bristled.  
  
But he calmed himself. Kain, for some reason, seemed intent on hunting down and destroying the members of the Circle. Why this would be, Malek did not know - in fact, he privately thought that if anyone wanted to destroy the Circle, they merely had to wait another year or two to allow the Circle to do the job to itself. But if Kain was intent on destroying the Circle, he would attack another member again soon enough, and then Malek would finally return the monster to hell and be done with him.  
  
Malek still couldn't put his finger on the difference he sensed about Kain. For some reason, Kain reminded him of some experimental undead creatures that Mortanius had created, but that didn't make sense. Mortanius was pretty much the only Guardian left with his sanity intact, and Malek couldn't think of a sane reason for the Death Guardian to create a monster and set it on the Circle. Could Kain have been a creation that Mortanius had lost control of? Malek discounted that theory. Mortanius would have told the other Guardians if this was so, and even if he hadn't for some reason, there would be signs of him persuing and attempting to control or destroy Kain. Mortanius was definately still alive (or as alive as the Death Guardian got), but Malek sensed no move from him concerning Kain.  
  
Maybe another necromancer? Maybe a Vampiric mutation? Maybe Kain was an elder who had escaped the purges and was masquerading as a fledgling? It could be any or none of these. Malek shook his head. He doubted he had enough information to work out what Kain was. Dejected, he made his way to MeLoom's tomb and rested against the sarcophegous. Though he had no need of sleep physically, there were some occasions where, drained mentally and emotionally, his remaining human instincts took over. He drifted off into sleep...  
  
***  
  
Malek dreamed of a long corridor decorated with stain-glass windows through which a bright light shined through. Before him, the corridor seemed to stretch on forever. He couldn't seem to look behind him.  
  
Around his arm, he felt a strange sensation. He looked down, and saw a transparent serpent coiling around his forearm. The serpent stretched from his arm to a woman walking beside him, dressed in glowing leather armour.  
  
"MeLoom?"  
  
MeLoom's spirit smiled at him. "Moebius betrayed us a long time ago, but in some things he was right. Time, Malek. Time comes for us all. For some, like me, it comes too soon. For some, like you, it waits too long."  
  
Malek shivered. He wanted to grab MeLoom in his arms and never let go, but all he could do was walk and speak, as if he was merely a character in a play, being played by someone else. "Why do you speak of time, MeLoom? What is it you want to tell me?"  
  
MeLoom's serpent wound further up Malek's arm, and its head caressed his cheek. "Time is not everlasting or all-powerful, despite what Moebius might wish. We all run out eventually. My time, and Neve's time came to an end in the shape of Vorador. The rest of our party met their time's end in a creature from the future. You outlived us all, and you mourn that you will never join your friends, but even you do not have infinite time. And while its end may come in the form of that which you most want to avoid, it may be a blessing in disguise."  
  
The serpent pressed into Malek's lips and caressed his mouth with its tongue, and when it pulled back, it was MeLoom's faced that Malek was looking at. "Remember that I am with you always, Malek. I wait for you to be with me."  
  
With a gasp, Malek sat up away from MeLoom's grave. He looked around at the chamber in confusion. From the moment that Mortanius had cursed him, he had never dreamt, even during the occasions when he had slept. He looked over at the tomb and wondered aloud, "Was I dreaming, MeLoom? Or did you speak to me?"  
  
MeLoom gave no answer.  
  
***  
  
For over a day, Malek aimlessly walked through his castle, his thoughts on the dream. Some of the dream made no sense - MeLoom had said something about his friends being killed by a creature from the future. He remembered the bizzare creature that claimed to share a name with Raziel - had that destroyed-yet-living monster been from the future? And if so, what had happened to it since? Malek chose not to dwell on it - at this point, it made little difference.  
  
But what was MeLoom trying to say? All the talk about time. Was this a warning that Malek's time was up? Maybe that Kain was Malek's fate, the one who would finally end Malek's life, and his pain? MeLoom said that in his death, he might find a blessing in disguise...  
  
Suddenly, he felt another sense flare up. A Guardian was...no, three Guardians, all gathered together, were in danger. The source of peril was...Kain? Again?  
  
Malek grabbed his polearm and prepared to transport himself to the Guardians, up in Dark Eden if his senses were right. One way or another, he knew that he was about to come face-to-face with his destiny.  
  
***  
  
Teleportation over distance was a strange experience. Usually, it felt like no more than fading out of one place and appearing in another, just like teleporting into another room in the same building. Occasionally, though, in very rare incidents, there was a difference. The trip seemed to take a few moments, and you could "see" the scene you were about to step into. Malek experienced this as he moved towards Dark Eden.  
  
He saw a laboratory full of technomagical machines, probably the work of DeJoule. Sure enough, DeJoule was present, wrapped in her insulating cloak. Beside her stood the Nature Guardian, Bane, dressed in furs and his antlered headress. A few steps away was the third Guardian, the Guardian of States, Anacrothe. And facing them all down was Kain, just as Malek remembered him.  
  
"Ah...not one but three!" Kain was saying. "How considerate of them to hasten my search."  
  
Bane seemed unimpressed. "So, the scourge of the Circle has arrived..."  
  
Likewise, DeJoule thought little of the Vampire. "Fear him not, Bane. He is but a whelp. His soul is ours for the taking!"  
  
Anacrothe, on the other hand, was much less enthusiastic than his companions. "Don't be ridiculous! Malek! To our aid!"  
  
"That's my cue" Malek thought. As Anarcothe disappeared, Malek felt himself materialise in the room. Kain took a step back, not in suprise, but more in anger.  
  
"Damn you, alchemist! I had not come this far only to have my quarry escape!" Malek briefly wondered about Kain's mannerisms, talking as if to an onlooker rather than to his enemies themselves. It didn't matter. Malek wouldn't underestimate Kain again, and with two other Guardians assisting him, not even Kain would survive this.  
  
Kain did not attack. Instead he brought out something from within his armour. Malek expected to see the Heart of Darkness, but instead, Kain produced a bone ring. Malek got the feeling that he recognised it from somewhere as it flashed in the air.  
  
And then, all thought of Kain, the Guardians, and anything else left his mind as another Vampire appeared in front of Kain. The one being that Malek hated more than anyone else, even above Moebius.  
  
It was Vorador.  
  
Malek strode forward and pointed at Vorador. He had given up hope of getting revenge against his nemesis, but now that the unexpected oppertunity had presented itself to him, he refused to let it go. "Vengeance! Vengeance for my eternity of suffering!"  
  
Vorador had been unsure what trouble Kain had run into so soon after being warned to stay out of the affairs of mankind, but he had certainly not expected to be facing down his old enemy. However, he did not let any of his momentary suprise appear on his face. He had lost none of his pompous superiority over the centuries. If anything, he had grown even more disdainful. "Whelp! As if you knew what eternity was! Grovel before your true master!"  
  
Vorador's words did nothing to cool the flames of Malek's rage. "Never! I'll hack you from crotch to gizzard and feed what's left to your brides!"  
  
On the edge of his awareness, Malek sensed Bane and DeJoule fleeing from the room, and Kain persuing them. He didn't care. The Guardians could rot in hell at the moment. He'd be damned again if he was going to turn away from a shot at Vorador!  
  
Vorador got the first blow in, sending Malek flying through the air into the opposite wall. Thius move had stunned Malek on their last encounter, but in his new form, he could take a lot of punishment. He got straight back to his feet and prepared for his little suprise, saved for years until he'd been forced to use it on Kain. He straightened out his spear and thrust it forward, firing the energy wave right at Vorador.  
  
Vorador sneered. Just before the wave hit him, he turned his body into mist, flowing away from the attack. The wave crashed into the wall and dissolved. Malek thought quickly. In their last fight, Vorador had used his mist form to sneak up on him and attack him from behind. Estimating how fast Vorador could travel, he suddenly brought his elbow up fast just behind his head...  
  
...and smashed Vorador in the jaw, just as he was returning to a solid state! Vorador staggered back, then rubbed the wound on his jaw. Seeing the blood come off on his hand, he looked more furious than Malek had ever seen him before. Once again, he shapeshifted, this time into a wolf. Before Malek could react, Vorador's lupine form was bringing him down to the ground. The wolf's claws slashed right through his armour, tearing metal apart, and scattering his limbs. But this time, Malek found that he couldn't recall his body parts back together. Dimly, he remembered that it was a full moon tonight...  
  
As Vorador sliced through metal and caused Malek to tear apart, the Sarafan's mind became more and more clouded. The surroundings seemed to grow dimmer. All he knew was that he had failed one more time, the last chance he'd ever get wasted.  
  
But there was something else. Another figure stood above Vorador. Her serpent was no longer bound to her skin as it had been when she was alive, but was flowing around her limbs. MeLoom smiled, and reached a hand towards Malek. "As my time ended long ago, now yours does too, my love. Let the monster have his victory. You can have me."  
  
Malek reached up and took her hand. The fading part of his living mind noted that his hand, his body, was flesh and blood once more. But Malek no longer cared. He and MeLoom ran laughing into the light.  
  
***  
  
The slashing and howling stopped, and Vorador was once more in his natural form. He looked around the room. Malek's body parts were so scattered and damaged, there was no hope of him returning to fight again. Strange...in the last few moments, Malek ceased struggling, and Vorador sensed a feeling of relief, even happiness from the Conflict Guardian. The Vampire shook his head. He must have imagined it. No one was ever happy to die.  
  
"Farewell, Malek. Take comfort in the fact that you died at the hands of one far superior to you and your kind." And with that, Vorador disappeared from the room.  
  
Somewhere, in another reality, two lovers joined with long-gone friends and laughed. 


	9. Appendix

Well, Tragedy and Conflict's finally finished! And it only took about 2 and a half months to do it! :) Sorry about the huge delay in the final chapter, but a combination of chaos at work (I'm currently doing the job of three people, and will be until August!) and problems with fanfiction.net didn't help!  
  
Anyway, I'd just like to thank those who reviewed for this story:  
  
Anamae - Well, it's finished! Now maybe we can work on that collaborative story finally!  
  
Angel-chan - Always a pleasure. Remind me to read your out-takes again! Hehehe...  
  
Syvia - I hope that the final fight between Vorador and Malek was everything you hoped for! (I know it was too short, but then, so was the scene in the game where they fought to the death. The original version of this chapter had the fight go on after the Wolf transformation, but I scrapped it because I couldn't write a long fight without changing the atmosphere. :( )  
  
FireFX25 - Thanks for the tip on Anacrothe's name! I'm glad you liked the story! (PS - You are better than me, so there! Ner! ;) )  
  
Ranmyaku, Ice Storm, Nightshade Goddess, AmuseMe, Flute - Sadly, I don't know you very well, but I still wanted to say big thanks for reviewing me story, and I'll be re-reading your stories and reveiwing them very soon! (Right after reading through them all to discover which ones are the ones I hadn't got to before fanfiction.net went down. I have a memory like a certain holed kitchen utensil. :( )  
  
  
  
Well, now that that story's done, I've got a few other projects lined up. Apart from my own little fantasy world, the Chronicles of Tey (only available on my webpage! :P), I have a collaborative fic with Anamae somewhere in the works, plus a crossover fic of Legacy of Kain and Vampire:The Masquerade. Also, coming soon, the prequel to one of my most popular fanfics will be started - Blood Omen 1a - Things To Do In Nosgoth When You're Dead. Hope you enjoy (and aren't getting sick of my shameless plugs!).  
  
So, until next fic, remember the long-lost first page of the Bible - "The following characters and situations are all fictional, and any resemblance to actual events or people, living or dead, is purely coincidental". (And apologies to anyone who I just offended...) 


End file.
